ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ideas for Freezing Season 3 and Future Manga Arcs and Scenes
This is wiki page for ideas for freezing season 3 and future seasons. And ideas for the Manga. Note: To the makers, writers, directors, and owners of the Freezing anime. Don’t worry about payment because this is a nonprofit thing. And you can take the credit if you want.�� And the same goes to the creators and writers of the manga for future arcs in the Freezing Manga.�� Season three (and/or for the future manga chapters and arcs) Note: Please comment on ideas. * At the beginning of the first episode Ticy becomes the new Student Council president after defeating Attie, Arnett, and Creo. She then cuts her hair in honor of Chiffon. * Leaving were the last episode of Freezing Vibration left off, Kazuya and Stallizer talks to Ticy about when they bathetize, and tells Ticy about the last time they tried. Ticy saids that she understand why Kazuya won’t strongly make Rana back off. Kazuya then decided that he‘ll tell Rana to back off, even if it might hurt Rana so hard because he truly wants to be Stallizer’s Limiter. Rana overheard of what’s going on. Rana recalls of what her teacher said to her, then said to herself “But how can have him be my limiter, if he doesn’t want to be my limiter” and walks away in tears.(Omega groudon) * As Kazyuya walk twords Stallizer’s room, Miyabi stands in front of him a call out her henchmen. But Cero, Arnett, and Rana took care of her henchmen. Rana clashes with Miyabi while telling Kazuya to go to Stallizer. Kazuya thanked Rana as he rushed twords Stallizer. Rana used a powerful blast that stripes all of Miyabi’s clothes off. Miyabi got down on her knees feeling embarrassed. Rana tried to punch Miyabi but one of her henchmen took the hit. Rana tells Miyabi that she should be greatful for having one man to truely care for her, and that Miyabi would never understand.(Omega groudon) * Kazuya and Stallizer sit on the bed to try to bathetize. Stallizer at first was nervous but Kazuya comferts her. The two of them kiss and begin bathetizing.(Omega groudon) * Kazuya and Stallizer’s friends(except Rana) celebrate for Kazuya and Stallizer to final bathtizing. Attia does an embarrassing performance for the celebration.(Omega groudon) * Rana goes berserk because Kazuya officially becomes Stallizer’s limiter.(Omega groudon) * Kazuya’s Freezing ability becomes stronger because of his bathetizing with Stallizer.(Omega groudon) * Holly tortures Louis for his past wrong doings. Holly sheads tears and kisses Louis.(Omega groudon) * Rana confesses that her affections for Kazuya was just a way to get him to be her limiter, and that she’s only interested in Kazuya’s power. Rana then says that she realized that Kazuya and Stallizer truly love each other before she dies with a smile.(Omega groudon) * In order to save Kazuya’s life(who is still inside Orie) most of Cassandra’s stigma was transplanted inside Orie to keep Kazuya’s life, but after giving birth Kazuya is attracted to Cassandra due to regonizing her stigma. One night Orie tried to kill Cassandra because she blames her for Kazuya to be attracted to her. Ryuuichi tried to stop Orie but end up being killed by her hands. Feeling guilty Orie killed herself.(Omega groudon) * Attia and Miyabi are killed turning the nova clash.(Omega manga (including anime) * I wish for Kazuya to develop more, and heres how (I‘m okay with the writers of the manga using my ideas without permission): Satellizer breaks up with Kazuya for being a pushover with woman and that Satellizer was just another woman that Kazuya had to be nice to. This causes Kazuya to go insane and sexually assaulting (but didn’t bang) Rana, Miyabi, Ticy, and Ouka, just before they turn into “Godesses of Balance” like being do to Kazuya’s stigma or something. Satellizer then beats the heck out off Kazuya. Kazuya wakes up, finding himself in jail for his mischief, and that Kazuya realized that he somehow lost his stigma and powers. His friends help him escape and helped him find Satellizer. After Kazuya finds Satellizer, she tells Kazuya to leave. Kazuya tells Satellizer that she’s right about Kazuya’s actions and that Kazuya was an idiot as he starts crying. Satellizer then hug him and the two of them have sex. They both have a dream together about Kazuha congratulating the two of them and then told them the truth about the powers that Kazyuya had. They both wake up, realizing that Kazuya got his stigma back but is different from the one he had before. The two of them defeated the four corrupted Pandora with the help of their friends. Miyabi and Rana are killed but Ticy and Ouka are spared do to seeing the spirits of Kazuha (Ouka) and Chiffon (Ticy) because of Kazuya’s new freezing and are turned back to normal. I know most of my ideas aren’t perfect but I want Kazuya to see what an idiot he is. * Rana (goddess) tells Kazuya that he and Rana have a bond. Kazuya tells Rana that shes was attracted to his original powers. Rana then tells Kazuya that their made for each other. Kazuya then punches Rana on the face real hard. He then angerly tells Rana that Rana herself is a big jerk and that he loves only Satellizer. Rana then gets furious and is about to kill Kazuya. But Satellizer delivers a serious blow onto Rana. Rana finally accepts defeat before she dies. * Elizabeth clashes Park Se-Mi while her friends try to free Kazuya. Elizabeth tells Park that her reasons for wanting people to hate her is ridiculous, which enraged Se-Mi. Elizabeth defeats Se-Mi and gives her a pep talk just before she leaves to rejoin her friends. Se-Mi cries in tears asking herself why life is so unfair. Final Arc After the Neo Four Goddess are all defeated Category:Omega groudon Category:Anime Category:Animes Category:Animation Category:Freezing Category:Anime Series Category:Manga